lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
CR (Episode 2: The Red Order)
CR is an episode of The Red Order. Script A boy is seen walking through a tough crowd. He has ginger hair, wears glasses, and has a shirt and a tie, his pants are black and has sneakers. He is also reading a newspaper, which talks about Red blowing up a criminal organization's base. The boy scoffs as he reads this. ???: How are people worshipping this idiot? He's nothing but a weak criminal... Intro plays ??? is seen walking into his own home A young girl, probably around 10 or 11 runs up to him and gives him a hug "Hey Matty!" Matt: Hello, Silvia. Silvia: How was school today? Matt: It was okay. Silvia: You always say school is okay! I wanna know what's going on! Matt: It's just the same old stuff, 'kay? Now I have to do homework so don't disturb me. Silvia: Wait, you got a package! Matt: Package..? You sure that's not for Mom and Dad? Silvia: Nah, just seems like something you'd want. Silvia throws the package to Matt Matt: Thanks. Matt walks to his room to open the package, he sees a machine. Matt: "Code Red". The one who holds this shall become God? Matt reads the instruction manual, then scoffs. Matt: What a prank. Matt throws the machine away, but then connects the dots in his heads. Matt (Inner Thoughts): Wait a minute... This manual says you can destroy many different locations and murder..... Red has been doing that, but no one knows how. It's possible he has this Code Red thingamabob. Also, the first place he destroyed was the Wikiar building in Fandom, this means he lives there. But then how can he destroy many other places when he lives in Fandom? Matt snaps his fingers Matt: Because of this one object, Code Red, can he do all of this. It's funny yet coincidental how the public came up with the nickname Red for this guy. So, Red... I hope you're ready for a battle. Meanwhile, at Miles' house Miles: Man, I'm on a roll with this thing! With Code Red, nothing, and I mean nothing, can stop me! IfLucy was watching from Heaven, she'd be proud. Well, I guess I should watch some TV. Miles turns the TV on. He's watching a comedy, when suddenly.. Matt: Three... two... one... let's do this Matt hacks into every single TV channel and suddenly Miles' TV screen goes red. "Greetings, everybody. This broadcast is not intended for most of the public, but for one certain person.. Red. Hello, Red, I am CR." Miles: What the... Who is this guy? "Red, it seems like you have an object known as Code Red. It says with this object you will become God. How do I know what you use? Because I also have that ability. I'll prove it right now" CR switches the broadcast to a surveillance camera and there is a man robbing a bank. "You see this man right here? I'll kill him right..... now." The man falls to the ground. Miles: Wh-what?! That... can't be... someone else has Code Red? That's... that's impossible! "I also believe you live in Fandom. Why? Because your first target was the Wikiar building over there. Say someone was living in New York and obtained this power, their first target would be the Wikiar building in New York." Miles looks at the TV screen in horror Miles: This can't be! Public: "What the-?" "Wait, so Code Red is like a Death Note?" "Nah, it's more like Geass!" "Oh shut the hell up you weaaboos!" "Are there two Reds?" "Who is this dude?" "Is this a bloody prank?" "Red, I will find you and bring you to justice. I hope you have a backup plan, if you don't... then I'm afraid this is checkmate...." Miles: scoffs Checkmate..? CHECKMATE?! Oh, CR, whoever you are, I'll have you know, I'm the top student in this entire country! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL EVER CHECKMATE ME! Matt turns off his speaker and has the broadcast return to normal. Matt: You live in Fandom, huh? Well guess what? My family is also heading there for business, I guess I'll be on the watch. Miles: CR, you just started a battle! And I'll be the one to finish it! Matt: Red, no need to worry, there are millions of people in Fandom. But I'm sure that this is just the beginning of a big, BIG, battle. Miles/Matt: CR/Red, I WILL END YOU! Category:The Red Order Category:TV show episodes Category:The Red Order Episodes Category:MilesRS677